


Scott's Urges

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Mason Hewitt, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Orgy, Pack Bonding, Painplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 12OrgyScott has some unexpected urges that lead to a pack orgy
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall & The McCall Pack
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 64





	Scott's Urges

Day 12, orgy

"Dude I'm smashing you at Mario kart today, what the hell is going on? You distracted or something?" Stiles practically yelled at Scott who was sitting next to him, while he was going around a hairpin bend.

"I'm a little distracted but it's nothing, let's just keep playing, we don't need to talk about it," Scott replied, trying to stop his ear ringing from where Stiles had been way too loud for his sensitive hearing.

Stiles frowned and pressed pause straight away.

"I don't think so, we've shared everything about each other since we were four so you aren't going to be keeping shit to yourself now! Lay it on me, bro, tell Uncle Stiles yo buidness."

"Its nothing though and it's embarrassing,"

Stiles flapped his hand in the air as if pushing away Scott's stupid thoughts.

"There's nothing too small or too embarrassing for our broship Scotty. Besides, it can't be more embarrassing than that time I had to come over to help retrieve the condom from inside Kira because she was freaking out and you were so panicked that you couldn't put your claws away. Dude I've had my fingers inside your ex, I've checked your rashes and heard graphic details of every sexcapade you've had and vice versa so, please… There isn't anything too embarrassing. " Stiles said, matter of factly, crossing his arms and pointedly waiting for an explanation.

"Dude, don't remind me, we used your long fingers in our dirty talk for weeks, she had this filthy fantasy of me fucking her and you squeezing your fingers alongside my dick and the thought made her gush so much." Scott blushed to the tips of his ears even as he said it.

"Dude! You should have told me, I'd do anything for you, you know that. Hey, you could have had a hand each. Two fingers in her pussy and two in your ass, you'd have come so hard, I swear." Stiles said, grinning devilishly.

Scott's face was slack with shock and a bit of arousal.

"Man, you can't just say those things, how the hell was I supposed to know you'd have gotten involved with us sexually? I thought we were just brothers from another mother," he said, hands shaking slightly, this was getting a bit close to the issue at hand for his liking.

"We are! I don't fancy you man, I'm not in love with you or anything, especially since you know that I love Derek with all of my everything, but I can still appreciate you. I know objectively that you're hot and handsome and you have a gorgeous dick, sometimes sex is just sex or its just bonding as friends but with added orgasms." The human explained.

"Huh, I guess it wouldn't really have been that weird. Ok well, I guess that this touches on my problem so maybe it's not embarrassing after all.  
Look, I love that you and Derek are all loved up now but it's just… I'm lonely and horny all the time now that Malia left to spend time with Peter and everyone has someone. You and Derek, Liam and Theo, Mason and Corey, Lydia and Parrish, Jackson and Ethan...I just feel… Left out, I want someone too but mostly… Mostly I really just want to get laid, man. Like, I feel like my balls are so heavy and full all the fucking time and I've started popping a knot whenever I jerk off, like, it's just ready at a moment's notice." Scott finally spilt, getting a semi just from talking about it.

"Ok, let me see what I can do and I'll get back to you, dude. For now, let's finish this tournament and then get pizza." Stiles brushed him off smoothly, wheels already beginning to turn in his head.

A week later, Scott arrived at the loft, as requested. He heard and smelled the whole pack inside and he worried if there was something dangerous going on. He pushed open the door and everyone turned to smile at him.

"Come in Scott! You're just in time." Stiles said.

"In time for what?" Scott asked, eyebrows pulled together questioningly.

"Welcome, my bestest bro in the entire world to your very own, Alpha orgy!" Stiles said, waving his hands flamboyantly with spirit fingers.

"Jesus Christ, what? How, just… What?" Scott tripped over his words, cock chubbing up at the concept even though he was nervous and confused. He went to sit down in what was deemed his 'alpha chair' and waited for the other shoe to drop.

It wasn't Stiles that responded, but Derek that laid his hand on Stiles's shoulder, stilling him and moving closer to Scott himself.

"So, here's the thing, in packs where the alpha hasn't found his mate, it would be up to the non-familial betas and humans to…satisfy the urges that come with being an alpha.

It's normal Scott, you probably have urges that you can't explain, you likely have been fantasising about everyone, imagining dominating us and tasting us, fucking us and that's ok! We are all here for you. You're our Alpha and we feel the sexual build up too when you aren't…slating your thirst elsewhere. Honestly, I've been waiting for you to bring it up." Derek said slowly and calmly, gradually kneeling down and running his broad palms up Scott's thighs as he spoke.

All Scott could do was nod, all of his blood was in his dick and he wanted nothing more at that moment than for Derek to suck him into his mouth.

Stiles leaned over the chair from behind him and carefully opened Scott's jeans, taking his cock out into the open air.

"Go ahead baby, suckle on your alphas cock. Get him nice and wet so he's ready to fuck someone." Stiles said, making Derek shiver with arousal before leaning down to suck the head of Scott's dick into his mouth before slowly taking him all the way to the base.

Scott groaned at the heat and tightness of Derek's throat and beckoned Liam over, grabbing him and pulling him down into a dirty kiss while he thrust into Derek's mouth.

In his periphery, he saw Theo and Corey stripping Mason out of his clothes and touching his naked body.

Lydia and Parrish were against the wall to his right, Lydia resting her back on his chest while Parrish slipped his hand into her skirt and began gently petting her clit.

Ethan and Jackson were somehow already naked and Jax was riding his boyfriend's face who was eating him out enthusiastically.

Eventually, Lydia walked over, pushing people aside and declaring first dibs. Stiles moved on to kissing Scott while Liam began stripping himself and Derek.

Scott didn't know what was happening after that because, with no preamble, Lydia slid a condom onto him, straddled his legs and slid down onto his cock before he could even comprehend what was happening. He moaned and threw his head backwards, jerking up into her, hands coming up to fondle her covered breasts. She didn't mess around, starting a brutal rhythm and leaning so his cock would constantly rub over her g spot.

After a few minutes. She requested to turn around and then called Jackson over.

"Jax, come and let me ride your face while our Alpha is fucking me, I know exactly what your tongue can do and I want it."

Jackson tutted and glanced at Ethan who nodded and smirked.

"Lyds I'm gay, I'm pretty sure that means that I don't eat pussy anymore." He replied but continued walking towards her.

"Sure, but you'll always have a bit of a taste for mine, don't lie. You loved watching me fall apart in your tongue." She said with zero question in her voice.

Ethan chipped in,  
"He hates that you're always right, don't you baby. Now get on your knees for Lydia and I'll stretch you while you make this goddess come."

Jackson humphed as he knelt down submissively but caught Scott's eyes and shot him a grin before delving under Lydia's skirt.

Scott restarted thrusting, enjoying the way Lydia was quivering around him, loving how brazen she was with what she wanted and knowing she would get it. He looked around and found Derek riding Liam while Stiles sat behind him, pinching and twisting his nipples and whispering filth into his ear.

Corey and Theo were spit roasting Mason who's beautiful, short, fat dick was leaking on the floor. Parrish was alone for the moment but was watching everything in the room, seemingly at once, while rubbing his clothed bulge with a palm.

"Go help Parrish out Stiles, it looks like he needs a willing mouth to fuck," Scott ordered. Stiles eyes glazed over with lust and immediately crawled over to the man and began mouthing at his bulge.

Scott lost focus of Stiles because Lydia was shaking and clamping down around him, grabbing Jackson's hair and grinding onto his face and onto Scott's dick as she came, trembling and silently.

She slithered off his lap onto the floor where she began sucking her juices from Jackson's mouth and tongue.

Ethan darted around them to take Scott's condom off and to apply the lube that Stiles had chucked at him, before dragging Jackson upright and all but pushing him down harshly into Scott's dick.

Jackson keened loudly as his hole was stretched open deliciously, begging for his alpha to fuck him harder.

Scott looked around and picked Jackson up, still impaled on him, carrying him over to the bed where he laid him out and began pounding into him forcefully. Jackson was gripping the bedspread and moaning like a whore as he was railed.

Scott distantly heard Mason orgasm, come splashing against the floor before Theo and then Corey joined him but he was busy being obsessed with Jackson's tight grip on his shaft.  
He could feel the beginnings of his knot and suddenly Ethan was there and whispering in his ear that Jax loved being knotted. That he still had the ability to do it even though he wasn't an alpha anymore.

Scott pulled out and turned the man below him over so they'd be in a better position for knotting.

He thrust back inside and allowed Ethan to lube up his fingers and slide them into his ass to rub his prostate while he fucked the man's boyfriend. Eventually, he encouraged Jackson to touch his own cock as he expanded and locked into his ass, grinding deep and coming in huge waves that lasted minutes at a time until Jackson stiffened and sprayed his seed onto the bedding.

They rolled to their sides and Ethan graduated to fucking into Scott while they were waiting for his orgasm to finish and the knot to go down.

Even though Scott had never been fucked before, he loved the feeling and vowed to do it more often in the future.

He looked over to the others and they were all completely naked now. Lydia was being double penetrated by Stiles and Parrish, Theo and Liam were making out, Mason was blissfully passed out on the couch after his earlier orgasm and Derek was currently alone but working himself open with the biggest butt plug Scott had ever seen.

Jackson fell asleep and Scott's knot reduced enough to slip out. He was getting hard again as Ethan rolled his hips into him languidly, over and over again until he came too. Pulling out before he could knot and covering Scott's hole with his essence. Ethan curled up with Jackson while Derek swiftly made his way to the bed, pushed Scott's legs up and ate the other wolf's come off his hole and cheeks passionately.

Stiles left a sated Lydia and Parrish and walked over to his boyfriend, cock still hard and red, practically begging to be allowed release.

"I've not come yet Scott and you look up for round two. Wanna double team Derek's ass with me? I bet it'll feel so good, our cocks sliding together in the tight grip of his ass, pounding into him, stretching him, hurting him and pleasuring him until his cock goes off untouched, all on its own." Stiles's voice was low and husky with arousal and Derek whimpered, hips twitching slightly at the thought. He finished eating Scott's ass and interjected with a short "yesssss, please...yes."

Derek's ass was still dripping with Liam's come and the lube from the plug and so Stiles was able to work him up to a full fist within minutes, loving the way the Were's hard cock twitched when he rubbed over his prostate.

Before long, Scott was on his back inside Derek and Stiles was working fingers in around him. He stopped when he got to four and withdrew his hand so he could slip the head of his dick in beside Scott's, both thrusting forward together in a long slow slide until they bottomed out. When they did, Derek threw his head back and roared, spraying come all over Scott's chest.

Scott looked as if he was going to ask if they needed to stop but Stiles held out a palm to stop him and began thrusting in counter time to Scott. Derek was stuck between them, twitching and sobbing with overstimulation.

"It's ok man, he's going to come another twice before we finish, aren't you, Baby Boy?"

Derek let out a wail and a nod, cock fattening up again already.

The thrusting grew firmer and more wild as the men lost themselves inside the grip of Derek's ass but Stiles began tugging on his nipples again brutally and reached down under him to squeeze Derek's balls in a tight grip until Derek once again shot out jets of come onto Scott.

Everyone was awake again and watching Derek take the two of them brutally.

"Fuck, he likes the pain Huh? It makes him come really hard?" Scott asked, watching Derek's dick struggle to rise a third time as he was pounded.

"Oh Scott you have no idea, he's such a horny, kinky little sub. He loves his cock, balls, hole and nipples being hurt, it does things to him. He cries but he comes so hard sometimes that he blacks out and when he wakes up he's so fucking chill and radiating happiness." Stiles replied, panting from exertion.

Derek was indeed crying big fat tears while also pulling apart his ass cheeks as far as they would go and thrusting all his weight onto their cocks.

Stiles wailed and came into the grip of Derek's rim just as Scott was starting to get another knot. He slipped out and kissed Derek on the cheek before dashing into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of hot sauce and shook it in front of Derek's crying face.

"You want it, baby? while Scott plugs you up with his fat knot and pumps you full of his cream?"

Through the tears, Derek gasped out his reply.

"Yes, please sir, deep. Put it deep and *sob* my nuts… Please, please sir, I need it. My balls."

"Yes, yes, I know baby, I'll do it all for you, we'll get your last orgasm milked right out of you," Stiles replied with a smirk while Derek nodded, still bouncing up and down, popping Scott's knot in and out of his loose hole.

Scott slowed his thrusts as Stiles held a long-handled spoon in his left hand and opened the bottle of hot sauce. He didn't know what was happening but watching Stiles sadistic streak was making his knot and ass throb in sync pleasurably.

Stiles filled the spoon with sauce and held Derek's urethra as open as he could as he poured the liquid in. Derek whimpered but outright screamed when Stiles flipped the spoon around and shoved the completely dry, long handle of the spoon, down Derek's opening to get the hot sauce in deep.

Derek's hands clenched into claws in the bedding and he wailed over and over again while also bouncing on Scott's cock as hard as he possibly could.

"I'm gonna come soon, Stiles," Scott yelled over Derek's noises and Stiles moved quickly, putting more Tabasco down Derek's urethra and pumping the handle backwards and forwards rapidly. He then reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a medical stapler, stapling shut Derek's urethral opening several times, making him scream and bleed.

He tossed the stapler aside again and asked,

"You ready alpha? You going to knot deep into your Beta Bitch and fill him up full with your come? Empty your huge breeder balls into the slut? He fucking wants it."

"Fuck yea, Stiles I'm coming, I'm coming, Fuck, Aaghhhh" and as he was pushed over the edge, he was aware of Stiles lifting Derek's cock out of the way and holding his balls in his palm before grabbing the spoon again and swinging it so the curve of the spoon landed in the centre of the two balls. He pulled back and thwacked Derek again and again, busting his balls until his eyes rolled up into his head and a final orgasm tore through him. With nowhere for the come to go, it mixed with the hot sauce and drained back into his bladder, burning, searing and prolonging the feeling of the orgasm, making Derek judder and twitch amidst the crying sobs he was letting out until he slipped into blackness.

Scott had his eyes scrunched shut and was unloading everything he had left into Derek's guts, pleasure sweeping through him for far longer than he thought possible.

Stiles held the unconscious werewolf erect against his chest so he wouldn't fall off Scott's cock and eventually he came back around as Scott finally stopped filling him.  
They rearranged onto their sides and all of the pack gathered around to curl up on the bed. There wasn't enough space but they made it work, even though some had to sit on the floor, resting their heads on the bed as they chilled and bonded.

Derek broke the silence first.

"Was I a good boy? Was I good for you Alpha?"

"You were a perfect beta, Derek, thank you, thank all of you for making me feel so amazing and loved and helping me through my singledom," Scott answered, finally pulling out of Derek's used hole.

"What are you gonna do about the staples Stiles?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, they'll be left in there until I can get hard again and when I'm fucking him, I'll pull them out with a staple remover until he comes again." He answered without hesitation.

"Oh, but what if he needs to piss?"

Derek replied this time, coming out of subspace and being aware again.

"I umm, I sometimes like being forced to wait, Stiles will make me drink and drink until I feel like my bladder will burst and when I come, most of the time, my bladder will give up right after and I'll piss myself like the dirty whore I am for him." He blushed to his roots and hid his face in Stiles's chest.

"Stiles, you know how you lectured me on how we tell each other absolutely everything and no embarrassment etc? Well, I think you missed out on some really fucking big, kinky shit explanations over the course of your relationship. Dude, we could have compared kinks and everything. You held out on me you fucker." Scott chastised even as he pulled everyone around him even closer.

"Yeah man, I'm a hypocrite but I think throwing you an orgy sort of makes up for it"

Scott shook his head and snuggled in, feeling sleepy now.

" Nah bro, throw another three this year while I look for a mate and we'll call it even."

He didn't even stay awake for a response, too sated, happy and relaxed. He fucking loved his pack.


End file.
